


The Crime Syndicate

by no_shit_Sherlock



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: ...Sorry, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, Judas Contract redux, also wally is dead in this so uhh sad spitfire i guess, but Tara redemption since comic Tara is very one note, but i don't really write romance so not explicitly, implied dick/babs and spitfire, too many characters to name so I'm not going to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_shit_Sherlock/pseuds/no_shit_Sherlock
Summary: (can't do summaries for shit)While the Light is having a standard meeting they're met by a little birdy bringing a message.The message is peculiar to say the least. Apparently, the Light can stop an evil Justice League from another Earth invading them in exchange for one very specific hero.But is it too good to be true?[has season 3 character spoilers but practically ignores the plot beyond rescuing Tara. Including all the teams being mad at each other. I just want them all to hang out and use whichever characters I feel like]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Crime Syndicate

**Author's Note:**

> I started this years ago, but I've always been pretty intimidated to post in a comics related tag because quite simply I do not know much about anything. Especially something like comics which can have so many fucking canonical timelines. I tried to lessen the strain by going with the Young Justice TV Show but naturally my dumb ass got inspired after reading the Forever Evil story line (hence Owlman and the title) and things are probably gonna get real complicated.
> 
> If people really don't like the plot, I'll probably just drop the story (lmao I tried). I re-edited it when I found it in my old works. I don't entirely hate my writing in it and it'll probably be relatively short.

There was a small island, and on this small island was a windowless building. Windowless sure, but still filled with many points of egress. The building's inhabitants weren't permanent, and so they all searched on their own for specified ways out of which the others weren't aware. They could be called a team, an organization, or another form of group - but they had no grounds to trust one another. Furthering this distrust was the building itself, which held no furniture within the walls. The only sense of decor within the building were seven panels built in the ceiling that cast light in a circle. Outside these seven lights were the harsh shadows that made up the rest of the room.

Meeting within these shadows was The Light. Its seven members appeared in the space monthly to discuss any current plots in progress. 

These seven, in the midst of their discussion were unprepared for the portal that appeared in the middle of the circle, or the man that stepped through it. The man looked very much like a vigilante known as Batman, but with one distinct difference.

“They call me Owlman.” He said, “I belong to an organization called ‘The Crime Syndicate’ on my earth.”

“Only sorcerers can move from earth to earth.” Klarion remarked, eyeing their visitor suspiciously.

“On my earth The Crime Syndicate has long since eradicated both the gods of order and chaos, harnessing their power for ourselves.” Owlman said matter of factly, “I was hoping an organization such as The Light would be enlightened enough to figure this out on their own, but I suppose I can explain it myself.”

Owlman told his story, of how his earth’s version of the Justice League took the steps necessary to create a perfect world. Now Ultraman and Superwoman wished to liberate other earths in this way, to create the perfect multiverse.

“So this is an invasion.” Vandal Savage said, unsheathing his sword.

“No,” Owlman responded. He stepped towards the armed man, the unmasked half of his face blank as Savage raised the blade to his throat. “This is an offer of alliance. I believe that your world does not need to be saved by us. I have been doing my research and have noted that the Justice League here is made up of pawns.” At this a few of the Light smirked. Owlman gestured around the room, taking in each member. 

He continued, “This group consists of the ones that have been pulling the strings from the start, correct? I do not think the other members of The Crime Syndicate would take kindly to a world they do not need to save so they will most likely try to decimate both you and your world.”

“That’s no alliance,” Queen Bee scoffed, “That’s a threat.”

“Think of it what you will, the point is that  _ I  _ do not agree with them.” Owlman said, “I am the one with the technology to move freely from earth to earth so I can simply tell them that this earth has already been destroyed and they will move on. I do not believe it is worth the Syndicate’s time to come to earths that are already in control. I really couldn’t care less about this world itself, I simply do not enjoy meaningless tasks. For me to do this, I only ask for one thing in return.”

The Light glanced around at one another, as if daring one another to speak. Lex Luthor eventually stepped forward.

“Fine, we’ll indulge you. What is the one thing you seem to desire so much you won’t destroy an entire world for it?” He asked. A couple members seemed against Luthor speaking for the group, but even they were curious about what the strange man wanted.

“A boy by the name of Richard Grayson.” Owlman responded, “I will return in three days to collect him. If he is not here, I will take that as you not agreeing to my terms and the Syndicate will come to destroy your world. When I say three days, I do mean 72 hours exactly - starting now.”

Owlman pressed a button encased in a panel on his arm. A portal flashed open around him and seemed to swallow him whole. As he disappeared, he pulled a small screen from his utility belt and tossed it on the floor. It displayed “71:59:59” and continued counting down.

“Deathstroke I assume you can take care of this?” Queen Bee said, “I don’t know that he realizes getting rid of Grayson is beneficial to us as well.”

“It’s not that simple.” Deathstroke responded.

“He’s right,” Lady Shiva - The Light's enforcer - spoke from behind him. “What’s to stop him from letting the Syndicate onto our earth after he has what he wants?”

“Even if he holds true to his word,” Deathstroke added, “Grayson’s teams have a way of interfering with the plans of The Light.”

“Are you suggesting that we protect an enemy of The Light?” Savage said.

“No, not protect.” Deathstroke said. He pulled a phone out and began composing a message, “We use. When he returns to get Grayson we use the opportunity to take that device on his wrist - the one that allowed him to travel to our world - and we destroy it.”

“Might as well take out whichever team comes for Grayson,” Lady Shiva shrugged, “It’d be like killing two birds with one stone.”

There were nods of agreement among the members.

“We will handle the ambush,” Lex said, “I take it you can handle the boy?”   


“My contact will be on it shortly.” Deathstroke said, putting his phone away.

Back in Happy Harbor, Tara Markov had a new objective for that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be pretty short chapters, but hopefully it means they'll be more frequent. I have about three 2-3 page parts written right now.
> 
> Also if you notice characters making puns and no one addressing them, they were probably accidental.


End file.
